It has previously been known to power a brush implement by water enroute to a shower or a faucet. Implements of this general nature are illustrated in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,869,746; 4,282,623; 4,793,331; and 4,841,590. However, these earlier proposed fluid powered brush implements have numerous disadvantages associated therewith, several of which are enumerated below.
For example, some known fluid powered brush implements draw off a significant portion or all of the fluid enroute to a shower or faucet to operate the same, thereby lessening or entirely eliminating the stream emitted by the shower or faucet. Moreover, systems of this type use a great deal more water in the operation thereof.
The drive system for several earlier proposed fluid powered brush implements are designed to accommodate only a single brush head. This is disadvantageous in that multiple brush heads normally result in a more thorough cleaning. Furthermore, multiple brush heads provide the user with a pleasing stimulation not found in brushes having a single brush head.
Finally, prior drive systems for fluid powered brushes having multiple brush heads are relatively inefficient. Drive systems of this type have an impeller fixed to each of the brush heads. The impellers are positioned on a common axis in the path of flow of the fluid. Thus, the force to drive the downstream impellers is substantially less than that for the upstream impeller resulting in slower rotating downstream brush heads.